The initial technology for an airbag module employed a pyrotechnic inflator for a driver's front airbag. Further technological advances resulted in the development of a hybrid inflator; which is a combination of the aforementioned pyro type inflator and a compressed air type inflator. Additionally, it became standard procedure to equip a vehicle with several airbags including: a passenger's front airbag, side airbags for both the driver and passengers, a curtain airbag, a knee airbag, an advanced airbag, a windshield airbag, and a center airbag, as well as a driver's front airbag. An airbag system reduces an impact on occupants in a vehicle during a crash.
Nevertheless, a conventional airbag system presents the risk of causing a secondary accident during a car crash. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating an accident involving a child, attributable to an airbag. With reference to FIG. 1, an airbag immediately inflates upon impact at the time of a car accident. The airbag, which spontaneously inflates at the time of a car crash, is likely to injure a driver or a passenger. For this reason, a driver or passenger is at risk of experiencing a secondary injury, such as suffocation, due to inflation of an airbag during a crash. Alternatively, if a deployed airbag is torn apart by an external impact, a hot gas inside the airbag is released, thereby burning a driver or a passenger.